Cosmopolitan
by Bripe
Summary: Eles acordam bêbados, enjoados e perdidos. Ninguém se lembra da noite anterior e Cuddy está desaparecida em sua própria festa de despedida de solteira. Baseado em "Se beber, não case."
1. Cosmopolitan

_**Cosmopolitan**_

**_Olá, aqui é Lisa Cuddy._**

**_Não posso atendê-lo agora._**

**_Deixe seu nome e telefone e assim que puder, retorno pra você._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oi, você ligou para James Wilson, não posso atender no momento.<em>**

**_Deixe um recado após o sinal._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dr. Eric Foreman falando.<em>**

**_Estou ocupado no momento, deixe seu recado que eu ligo de volta._**

**_Obrigado._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oi, este é o número de Robert Chase.<em>**

**_Mande um SMS ou deixe uma mensagem._**

**_Retorno quando puder._**

* * *

><p><em>"Conseguiu falar com alguém?"<em>

_"Não, todos os celulares estão na caixa postal. Meu Deus, o Tom vai ficar louco quando souber que ela ainda não ligou."_

_"Bom, talvez eles estejam dormindo. Devem ter aproveitado a noite no navio e.."_

_"Todos eles? Impossível.."_

_Caroline gostaria ter participado da despedida de solteiro da futura cunhada, mas como sempre passava mal em viagens de navio, decidiu deixá-la à vontade com seus amigos médicos de Nova Jersey. O único problema é que ela nunca confiou em nenhum deles e estava nervosa pelo sumiço de Cuddy._

_"Eu vou tentar ligar para o doutor House, você tem o telefone dele?"_

_"Doutor House? Na despedida de solteiro da Lisa? Duvido que ele tenha ido, eles se odeiam."_

_"Ele é nossa última opção, pai. Nós temos que encontrar a Lisa antes que o Tom venha para a cerimônia."_

_Carol ligou seu notebook e foi à procura do número do doutor Gregory House quando seu telefone tocou._

_"Alô?"_

_"Carol? Oi, é o Wilson."_

_"Wilson, onde está a Lisa? Ela já devia ter me ligado..."_

_"Carol... Escuta.. Nós estamos com um problema."_

_"Que tipo de problema? Vocês estão bem?"_

_"Sim, estamos... É que.."_

_"Fala Wilson! O que aconteceu com a Lisa?"_

_"Na noite passada nós...Nós bebemos demais e... A Lisa sumiu."_

_"Sumiu? Do que você está falando? Vocês estão dentro de um navio no meio do mar, como ela pode ter sumido?"_

_"O navio é enorme. Nós procuramos por todos os lados, mas..."_

_"Mas o quê? Vocês não podem tê-la perdido dentro do navio. O casamento acontece em 9 horas e depois do desembarque vocês tem menos de 1 hora pra chegar aqui. Tem que achá-la o mais rápido possível."_

_"Me desculpe, Carol. Mas eu acho que esse casamento não vai acontecer."_

* * *

><p>Wilson buzinava impaciente, esperando que Foreman e Chase aparecessem para irem até o porto.<p>

Os dois saíram do prédio em que estavam dividindo um apartamento pouco tempo depois, segurando suas malas. Eles passariam uma sexta-feira em um navio de luxo para comemorarem com Cuddy seu último dia de solteira. Ela estava afastada de Nova Jersey há oito meses, mas os médicos do Princeton Plainsboro continuavam sendo seus mais antigos e queridos amigos. O casamento aconteceria em Miami, na noite seguinte, e já estava tudo preparado.

Seria uma despedida de solteiro um pouco diferente, já que Cuddy era a única mulher e uma despedida desse tipo deveria contar apenas com presenças femininas, mas como ela não tinha muitas amigas e sempre preferiu a companhia de homens, decidiu fazer uma despedida diferente e divertida. Em sua lista estavam apenas médicos com quem ela trabalhou em Nova Jersey, incluindo Taub, que não pôde comparecer pois estaria cuidando das filhas nesse final de semana.

Foreman e Chase cumprimentaram Wilson e entraram o mais rápido possível em seu carro, ao mesmo tempo em que, longe dali, Tom colocava a bagagem de Cuddy em seu porta-malas.

"Não está esquecendo de nada?"

Ela deu uma olhada rápida em todas as malas do bagageiro e conferiu mentalmente.

"Está tudo aí."

Tom sorriu para ela e fechou o porta-malas, seguindo para a direção e abrindo a porta para que ela entrasse.

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve?"

Cuddy balançou a cabeça negativamente e fechou a porta, abrindo o vidro para lhe dar um pequeno beijo enquanto colocava seus óculos escuros.

"Vejo você no nosso casamento."

Tom piscou para ela e acenou ao ver o carro partir pela estrada que a levaria até o navio.

Wilson, Chase e Foreman embarcaram primeiro e se dirigiram para sua cabine, esperando o aviso de Cuddy para se encontrarem no saguão do navio.

Ela se acomodou em seu quarto e vestiu um lindo vestido verde com um chapéu enorme para protegê-la do sol, e em poucos minutos o navio levantou âncoras para viajar.

Eles se encontraram para o almoço às 14 horas e combinaram de jantarem no cassino, para aproveitarem a noite e curtirem as últimas 24 horas da solteirice de Cuddy. Passaram então a tarde passeando pelo navio, conhecendo shopping, SPA e as academias. Foreman e Chase ficaram o resto da tarde na piscina e Cuddy foi para o salão de belezas se arrumar, seguida por Wilson que fez um pouco de companhia à ela antes de decidir ir para seu quarto descansar um pouco.

Pontualmente às 19 horas se encontraram para jantar e seguiram para o cassino onde a festa iria começar.

"O que você deseja beber, madame? A noite é sua, você quem manda."

Chase perguntou à ela enquanto a levava para o bar e Cuddy sorriu, percebendo que todos já a acompanhavam até lá. Seria uma noite divertida.

"Um cosmopolitan."

Chase anotou o pedido mentalmente e se dirigiu ao barman, pedindo também mais três dry martinis.

"Espero que essa seja a melhor noite da sua vida."

Ele entregou o drink à ela, Foreman e Wilson e eles se juntaram em uma roda para fazerem um brinde à Cuddy.

"Quem gostaria de iniciar o brinde?"

Foreman perguntou e Wilson se prontificou a começar.

"Um brinde à reitora de medicina mais cobiçada dos Estados Unidos."

"Um brinde à felicidade e sorte dessa nova fase."

Chase disse logo depois.

"Um brinde ao casamento, se ele valer a pena."

Foreman sorriu e levantou seu copo.

"E um brinde ao corajoso que vai embarcar nessa roubada."

O tom irônico e sarcástico chegou aos ouvido de Cuddy como um grito. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, ele não podia estar ali e muito menos estragar sua festa.

"O que foi? Não gostaram?"

Wilson estava nervoso, Foreman estava surpreso, Chase estava se divertindo e Cuddy ainda não havia conseguido se virar para encarar aquele pesadelo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, House?"

Wilson se aproximou dele, que segurava um copo de whisky em uma mão e sua bengala em outra.

"Vim comemorar com vocês, ué? Não posso?"

"Você não foi convidado. Como soube disso?"

Cuddy olhou pra ele irritada e com seus sentimentos bagunçados, ela não entendia mais o que sentia por ele.

"Por uma carta sua na cadeia é que não foi."

Ele a encarou com seus olhos azuis ameaçadores e ela cruzou os braços encarando-o da mesma forma.

House havia passado quatro meses na cadeia e Cuddy não se sentia nem um pouco culpada por isso.

"Você teve o que mereceu. Podia ter machucado alguém. Você é muito inconseqüente."

Eles quase não haviam se falado desde então, mas quando se dirigiam a palavra, o clima era sempre de hostilidade. Cuddy ainda sentia raiva pelo que ele fez com o relacionamento dos dois e House nunca a perdoou por tê-lo feito sofrer tanto.

"Bom, estou aqui para me redimir."

"O quê?"

Redenção era uma coisa que não fazia parte do estilo de vida de House e Cuddy sabia muito bem que tudo aquilo não passaria de um jogo.

"Eu vim me desculpar."

"Você jamais se desculparia."

Ela estava arisca demais para esse tipo de brincadeira.

"É sério. Eu estou aqui, na sua despedida de solteira, pra dizer que está tudo bem. Podemos ter um relacionamento tranqüilo. Eu abençôo o seu casamento."

"Pára de ser ridículo. Você veio aqui estragar a minha felicidade. Como sempre fez, à propósito."

"Eu não posso fazer nada se você não acredita, mas estou aqui, não é? Não posso sair nadando agora."

Cuddy respirou fundo e prometeu para si mesma que ele não iria conseguir estragar sua noite.

"Tudo bem. Seja bem vindo à minha festa doutor House."

Sorriu para ele e ergueu seu copo.

"Um brinde ao perdão e... Ao recomeço."

Disse em um tom irônico e esperou que ele brindasse junto com ela.

"Tim Tim."


	2. Ressaca

Wilson acordou em seu quarto completamente zonzo, segurando um copo vazio e com uma algema fechada em apenas um braço.

Ele andou cambaleando até encontrar Chase deitado no sofá, babando no travesseiro e apenas de cueca.

"Hey, acorda Chase."

Wilson o balançou o máximo que conseguiu, mas ele não tinha reação nenhuma. Então pegou a água de um vaso e derramou em seu rosto, fazendo-o acordar em um pulo.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei eu...Eu não me lembro de nada."

Ouviram um barulho que vinha do banheiro e foram verificar, encontrando Foreman abraçado ao vaso sanitário e gemendo de dor.

"Eu estou com uma ressaca fodida."

Disse enquanto tentava se levantar.

"O que aconteceu noite passada?"

Wilson lavou o rosto para tentar acordar e lhe disse que também não se lembrava de nada.

"Onde está o House?"

Eles saíram de lá e o procuraram pelo quarto, até o encontrarem deitado quase embaixo da cama abraçado ao cabo da bengala.

"House, vamos acorda."

Foreman deu um beliscão em seu braço e ele bateu a cabeça na madeira da cama.

"Mas que porra é essa?"

Ele esfregou a cabeça com a mão e Wilson o ajudou a se levantar.

"Você se lembra de alguma coisa?"

House fechou os olhos e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Nada. Vocês?"

"Também não."

Chase pulou na cama e colocou a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

"Que inferno."

House sentou do seu lado e começou a massagear suas têmporas à procura de alguma lembrança, enquanto Wilson o observava curioso.

"O que é isso?"

Ele disse apontando para seu pescoço.

"Isso o quê?"

House abriu os olhos e passou a mão em sua nuca.

"Você está roxo."

"O quê?"

Ele respondeu sem ânimo ou qualquer vontade para aquela discussão.

"Isso é um hematoma."

"Que diabos você está falando, Wilson?"

"Isso é um chupão."

Foreman finalmente clareou as idéias dele.

"Han?"

House se levantou e foi até o espelho conferir o que a a marca realmente era, e percebeu que sua camisa estava um pouco rasgada. Abriu alguns botões que ainda restavam e a jogou no chão, trazendo muitas exclamações de Wilson.

"Uoow, ou você brigou com um gato ou a sua noite foi realmente boa."

House se virou de costas para o espelho e entortou seu pescoço para observar melhor, percebendo que estava com algumas marcas de arranhões por toda extensão de seu corpo.

"O que me dá mais medo é que eu não sei de onde isso vem."

Arregalou seus olhos e se sentou batendo a cabeça contra uma mesinha de cabeceira.

"Que merda eu fiz?"

Ele dizia repetidamente enquanto batia sua cabeça, até ouvir Wilson perguntar sobre Cuddy.

"Ela deveria estar com a gente?"

Respondeu quando viu que a preocupação dele era verdadeira.

"Provavelmente, não? Estamos todos aqui.. por que ela não está?"

"Talvez ela esteja sóbria no quarto dela."

"Será?"

"Eu espero que sim. Preciso de alguma luz sobre a noite de ontem."

Os quatro se trocaram o mais rápido possível e foram até lá.

* * *

><p>"Cuddy?"<p>

Repetiram diversas vezes, bateram na porta, gritaram e finalmente conseguiram entrar no quarto, à força.

Um quarto vazio e arrumado.

Ninguém se lembrava de nada e Cuddy não estava lá, para piorar a situação.

* * *

><p>Começaram a vasculhar o quarto à procura de alguma pista, mas tudo estava no lugar e algumas malas ainda estavam fechadas, o que significava que Cuddy não tinha passado a noite ali.<p>

"E agora? O que vamos fazer?"

Chase estava nervoso pelo sumiço de Cuddy mas sua preocupação maior era não encontrar ninguém que lhe dissesse o que aconteceu na noite anterior.

"Talvez nós devêssemos procurar nos nossos quartos."

Foreman lhe disse e em alguns minutos ele e Chase saíram por aquele andar procurando por Cuddy em alguma cabine.

Chegaram no quarto de Foreman e não acharam nada, então perguntaram para algumas pessoas que passavam por ali se haviam visto uma moça morena, de olhos azuis, que estava com eles. A resposta negativa de todos era frustrante.

Decidiram então ir até o andar de baixo e passaram pelo quarto de Chase. Sua cabine estava uma bagunça, roupas jogadas pelo chão, bebida aberta em cima da mesa, e uma mensagem escrita com batom no espelho.

**_Fomos para a festa do Jimmy._**

"Que ótimo."

Wilson resmungou e se sentou em uma poltrona, percebendo que havia uma câmera fotográfica ali.

"Hey, olhem isso."

Ele a mostrou para House, Foreman e Chase e a ligou para ver se havia alguma foto que pudesse clarear a escuridão daquela noite.


	3. O início da noite

** 21 horas**

"Hahahaha, seu filho da puta."

"A culpa foi toda sua."

"Minha? Hahahaha você é louco, House. Como pôde fazer uma coisa daquelas?"

"Não sei, quando vi já estava dentro do meu carro."

House e Cuddy estavam visivelmente bêbados, lembrando de momentos trágicos como se fossem cômicos.

"Você precisava ver a cara do Jerry. Hahahahahahahaha."

"Eu vi, ele deve ter achado que eu era um maníaco, não?"

"Eu sei lá o que ele achou, só sei que depois disso ele nunca mais quis me ver."

"Hahahahahaha meu plano de acabar com a sua vida deu certo, então?"

"Infelizmente."

Cuddy bebia um saquê de morango enquanto dava altas gargalhadas.

"Mas na verdade a culpa é do Wilson..."

House o abraçou com a mão que segurava a bengala e quase fez Wilson engasgar sua bebida.

"Foi ele quem me disse pra extravasar."

"Hahahahahahahahhahahaha. Extravasar? Você estravasou mesmo hahahahahaha."

Qualquer pessoa que passasse por ali veria dois amigos conversando sobre momentos divertidos, o que não passava nem perto da verdadeira situação.

"Extravasei. Mas sabe o pior? Você me colocou na cadeia."

House riu irônico e fez Cuddy diminuir seu riso

"Você mereceu."

Ela ficou séria e mudou de assunto, era impossível manter uma boa relação com ele depois de tudo que passaram. Por mais que estivessem sobre o efeito do álcool, ainda doía, ainda machucava, ainda incomoda...

Wilson a abraçou meio cambaleando e levantou seu copo para um brinde. Mais um.

"Que toda ação tenha sua reação."

Ele bebeu e caiu sentado em um sofá do cassino.

"Hey House, aceita um desafio?"

Foreman mostrou a ele algumas fichas e eles foram para a mesa de pôquer seguidos por Chase.

Cuddy ficou com Wilson até ele se recuperar um pouco e depois foram atrás dos três jogadores.

A noite só estava começando.

* * *

><p>"Que tipo de foto é essa, Wilson?"<p>

House segurou a câmera e mostrou a Wilson uma foto onde ele estava agarrado a um travesti.

"Não faço a mínima idéia."

Ele passou por mais algumas fotos e viu Cuddy no cassino, jogando contra ele.

"Isso é Black Jack?"

"Parece que ela está ganhando de você."

"Não, não parece."

"Claro que sim, ela está bem animada e veja você..."

Wilson deu um zoom na foto, se aproximando da expressão de House.

".. Bom, você está prestando mais atenção nos peitos dela."

"Não estou nada."

Ele disse irritado e guardou a câmera no bolso.

"Acho que podemos descobrir alguma coisa no cassino. Vamos até lá."

Os quatro saíram do quarto de Chase e foram para o cassino, onde encontraram um barman com cara de poucos amigos ao ver a presença deles.

"O que você estão fazendo aqui?"

"Desculpa, mas nós estamos procurando uma amiga e gostariamos de saber se você a viu."

Wilson disse o mais delicado que conseguiu, o tamanho do homem assustava.

"Aquela maluca que quase roubou a mesa junto com esse insuportável de bengala?"

Disse apontando para House que se espantou.

"Talvez...?"

Wilson não queria deixá-lo mais nervoso, mas não sabia ao certo o que dizer.

"Vocês não se lembram?"

"Na verdade, não."

Foreman respondeu um pouco acanhado e o barman revirou os olhos.

"Podem sentar, eu vou contar o que aconteceu.."


	4. Black Jack

** 23 horas**

"Preparados para a terceira rodada?"

"Definitivamente."

Cuddy sorriu e esperou as cartas, ela estava amando aquele jogo, arrasar com House era tudo o que ela mais queria naquele momento.

"Você tem sorte por ter esse decote e eu estar alcoolizado."

House olhou cinicamente para ela, ele odiava estar perdendo, mas não iria dar o braço a torcer de jeito nenhum.

"Se essa é a sua desculpa..."

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou suas cartas, tinha um Ás e um 10, formando um Blackjack. Olhou para House e esperou sua jogada, ele sorriu para ela e bateu na mesa, dando o sinal para o croupier lhe dar mais uma carta. Recebeu um 6 de Ouro, que junto com seu Valete de Copas e seu 4 de Espadas, formavam 20 pontos.

"Talvez o jogo mude."

Foreman, Chase e Wilson, que já estavam de fora da rodada observavam a guerra de poder que eles mantinham apenas pelo olhar, um guerra que não terminaria bem.

Aumentaram a aposta e então Cuddy apresentou seu jogo.

"21 ganha de 20."

Encarou os olhos dele sorrindo e se divertindo com seu desespero.

House mudou sua expressão e tentou disfarçar sua ira, seguindo para mais uma rodada. Porém, a sorte havia mudado de lado, dessa vez ele estava com 20 e Cuddy 18, ela sabia que ele estava bem e House sabia que ela não estava, eles conseguiam se decifrar completamente apenas pelo olhar.

Cuddy começou a ficar agitada, o nível de álcool em seu cérebro a estava deixando confusa e ela queria ganhar de qualquer jeito.

Olhou para Wilson e pediu disfarçadamente que ele a ajudasse e ele soube exatamente o que fazer: o golpe da probabilidade, um antigo golpe que ele havia feito várias vezes.

Wilson anotaria as cartas que saíriam na mesa e calcularia a probabilidade de cartas altas para ajudá-la nas apostas. Ele era bom em matemática e sempre fazia isso com House, mas jogar contra ele era perigoso, pois ele era esperto demais com truques.

Cuddy esperou o sinal de Wilson e aumentou sua aposta, deixando House intrigado.

"Você está pensando em me passar a perna?"

Ele olhou para Wilson e o ameaçou com sua bengala.

"Eu? Eu.. Não, claro que não..."

Wilson já estava bêbado demais pra lidar com ele, por mais que ainda conseguisse pensar racionalmente.

"Não? Eu conheço você, Jimmy..."

Ele olhou para Cuddy e balançou a cabeça.

"Que decepção, Cuddy. Armando contra mim por causa de um jogo que não vale nada?"

Ele falou em um tom mais alto, para que todos da mesa pudessem ouvir.

"Qualquer coisa vale mais que você. E ver a sua cara de derrota sempre carrega as minhas energias."

Ela encarou seus olhos azuis sem esperar que ele rebatesse.

"Você costumava carregar suas energias quando a gente transava."

Respondeu a tirando do sério.

"É mesmo? Eu acho que você não era capaz disso."

Ela apertou seu copo de whisky irritada e levemente corada.

"Não era o que você dizia quando gemia meu nome."

Ele sorriu e ela se levantou, deixando o croupier nervoso com aquela discussão.

"Vocês poderiam se retirar?"

Ele pediu ao se aproximar dos dois que já estavam muito próximos.

"Você se acha realmente muito bom, não é? É uma pena que o sexo com você seja extremamente chato e cansativo."

"Eu duvido que você..."

"Você é um aleijado, House. O que mais eu preciso dizer?"

Ela o cortou com a forma mais agressiva que conseguiu imaginar, sabendo que iria deixá-lo chateado com isso.

"É.. seu noivo é quem deve mandar bem.."

Ele respondeu com a voz mais fraca e visivelmente abalado e a deixou arrependida. Ela não queria dizer aquilo, ou talvez quisesse, mas não era verdade, ele não merecia essa humilhação.

"Bem melhor do que você."

Foi sua última resposta e a discussão acabou, ele saiu de lá mancando e ela foi atrás dele junto com todos os outros.

"Você pegou pesado, Cuddy."

Foreman a repreendeu e deixou que ela fosse se desculpar sozinha. Ele, Wilson e Chase foram para o palco de apresentações do cassino assistir a um show de mágicas e continuaram a beber.

* * *

><p>"Eu ...Não me lembro disso."<p>

House disse ao barman um pouco sem graça.

"Não se preocupe, cara. Mulher machucada é assim mesmo."

"E depois disso? Você não sabe pra onde ela foi?"

"Bom.. Eu sei que vocês reapareceram juntos no show do Eric e..."

"Show do Eric?"

Foreman perguntou curioso.

"Oh, desculpe. Você se travestiu e fez uma performance... Digamos que muito sensual no palco."

"Eu o quê?"

Ele arregalou os olhos e todos os outros caíram na gargalhada.

"Vocês não viram as fotos?"

O barman apontou para a câmera e House percebeu que era com ele que Wilson estava agarrado."

"Oh my god."

Ele procurou a foto e teve um acesso de riso.

"O quê? Não.. eu.."

Foreman arrancou a câmera das mãos dele e deletou a foto imediatamente.

* * *

><p>"Mais três tequilas, quem cair primeiro paga um desafio."<p>

Chase, Foreman e Wilson brindaram.

"Pode apostar que sim."

Foreman disse confiante e tomou mais uma dose, enquanto Cuddy corria para achar House o mais rápido possível. Ele estava saindo do banheiro quando ela esbarrou com ele.

"Me desculpa, eu não queria dizer aquilo."

"Tudo bem."

Ele respondeu sério e não olhou pra ela.

"Não, não está. Me desculpa, por favor."

"Você não precisa se desculpar, nós não temos mais nada."

"House, por favor.."

Ela estava mais magoada que ele.

"Vem, vamos voltar."

Ele não esperou que ela respondesse e seguiu em frente, puxando-a para irem ao encontro dos outros. Seguiram calados e não se olharam, Cuddy estava se sentindo mal por ter dito tantas besteiras.

"House.."

Ela tentou puxar o assunto mais uma vez, mas ele já havia encontrado Wilson e Chase e não prestou atenção no que ela estava querendo falar.

"Onde está o Foreman?"

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira vazia e esperou por uma resposta que veio quase de imediato, bem em frente à ele.

_I'm coming out_

Diana Ross começou a tocar e as luzes se apagaram.

"Inacreditável."

Ele sorriu e viu Foreman solto demais, com botas de salto, plumas e paetês.

_I'm coming out_

I want the world to know

Got to let it show

"É quase uma Priscila."

Chase riu e bebeu um pouco de água.

"Alguém tem uma câmera? Eu preciso filmar isso."

House estava realmente se divertindo e não ligava nem um pouco para a presença de Cuddy.

* * *

><p>"Que palhaçada."<p>

Foreman revirou os olhos ao encontrar o vídeo.

"Não apague isso antes que eu veja."

House arrancou a câmera das mãos dele e abriu um enorme sorriso.

There's a new me coming out

And I just had to live

And I wanna give

I'm completely positive

I think this time around

I am gonna do it

Like you never do it

Like you never knew it

Ooh, I'll make it through

"Uuuuh, diva."

Ele riu alto junto com Chase e Wilson.

"Me dá isso aqui."

Foreman arrancou a bengala dele e foi atrás da câmera.

"Eu deveria me lembrar de uma coisa dessas, não sei como consegui dormir depois disso."

"Engraçadinho."

Foreman lançou à ele um olhar irritado e apagou o vídeo.

"Você tem mais alguma revelação a fazer?"

Chase perguntou ao barman e ele lhe disse que depois do show eles haviam ido embora do cassino e não sabia de mais nada.

"Que ótimo. Vamos ter que continuar procurando por pistas."

Wilson bufou e foram procurar por qualquer coisa nas piscinas.

"Eu acho que nós devíamos ficar aqui e tomar sol. Ela deve estar em algum lugar se arrumando para o casamento."

House se sentou em uma espreguiçadeira e colocou seus óculos escuros.

"E eu acho que você deveria ter o mínimo de consideracão por ela e nos ajudar a procurá-la."

Wilson falou bravo e puxou de lá.

"Hey, calma, eu só estava brincando."

House esfregou seu braço e ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

"Greeeeeeg."

Do outro lado da piscina, duas gêmeas loiras e lindas acenavam para ele.

"Se quiserem me chamar de Hugh Hefner eu não vejo problema nenhum."

Ele olhou para Chase que riu, pensando no quão perfeitas elas seriam como coelhinhas da Playboy.

"Acho que achamos mais uma pista."

Wilson suspirou e eles foram até elas.

"Olá…"

"Beatrice e Melanie, eu sabia que vocês não iam se lembrar."

Uma delas respondeu e apontou para uma mesa.

"Sentem aqui com a gente, onde está a Lisa?"

House fechou os olhos e bufou.

"Era isso que eu esperava que vocês nos dissessem."

"Por quê? Ela sumiu?"

"Sim."

Ele respondeu ao se sentar embaixo de um guarda-sol.

"Depois da festa?"

Beatrice perguntou oferencendo à ele um suco de maracujá.

"Que festa?"

Ele pegou o suco e viu Melanie tirar seus óculos.

"A festa da piscina."

"Desculpa, nós não nos lembramos de nada de ontem à noite."

Chase disse à ela.

"Sério? Nada?"

"Receio que não."

" 'Party Rock is in the house?' 'Eu nunca?' "

"Nada disso."

"Oh god. Ok…Nós podemos tentar lembrar vocês."


	5. Party Rock

**_1 hora_**

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya_

_**Shake that!**_

A festa na piscina começou assim que House dicidiu ligar um amplificador ao som que estava ali. Eles haviam saído do cassino e resolveram relaxar um pouco.

Cuddy estava com um biquini preto e sexy por baixo do vestido, então o tirou e pulou na piscina imediatamente, mas não antes de permitir House admirar seu belo corpo perfeito e sentir um choque deixá-lo arrepiado ao se lembrar de quando a tinha totalmente para si.

"Vamos, venham."

Ela acenou para eles e Chase decidiu cair a água, assim como Wilson e Foreman. House olhou para a cena e preferiu ficar apenas observando, ele se sentia mais perto dela quando observava.

House achava lindo o modo como ela parecia uma adolescente ao sorrir e brincar de jogar água nos outros, ao mesmo tempo em que acreditava que assistir à isso fosse como um veneno para ele.

"Hey, você não vai pular na água?"

Uma loira de olhos azuis se aproximou dele e lhe ofereceu uma Heineken.

"Não hoje."

Ele pegou a cerveja das mãos dela e se apresentou, conhecendo sua irmã logo em seguida.

Não demorou muito para todos estrarem juntos, sentados na beira da piscina e conversando sobre o que os levaram a fazer esse cruzeiro.

Beatrice e Melanie haviam acabado de passar na faculdade, uma em direito, outra em arquitetura e estavam comemorando juntas.

"É estranho ver médicos assim, vocês geralmente são tão sérios."

Melanie sorriu e balançou suas pernas na água.

"A profissão exige isso, mas nós sabemos nos divertir."

Chase piscou pra ela.

"E o que mais vocês sabem fazer?"

Beatrice perguntou olhando interessada para House.

"Nós sabemos beber e brincar de 'Eu nunca'."

Ele sorriu e levantou um brinde.

"Sério? Nós adoramos."

Melanie se levantou e foi pegar uma cerveja para cada um, voltando a tempo de ouvir Chase ditar as regras.

"Vamos fazer uma roda e o sentido é horário."

Ele quis começar primeiro e foi logo querendo provocar House.

"Eu nunca alucinei."

House bebeu e continuou a brincadeira.

"Eu nunca mudei por amor."

Ele sorriu irônico, olhou para Cuddy e todos beberam, sem exceção, incluindo ele, que talvez tenha sido o que mais mudou apenas pela chance poder amar e se sentir amado por alguém.

Beatrice então foi para o lado romântico.

"Eu nunca tive um caso de apenas uma noite."

Todos os homens beberam e Wilson brincou:

"Eu nunca me apaixonei."

Ninguém estava livre dessa, nem mesmo o inalcançável doutor Gregory House.

Chegou a vez de Melanie e ela foi pelo mesmo lado que sua irmã.

"Eu nunca fiz sexo sem amor."

Brincando ou não, todos beberam. Eles estavam levando em conta de que amor fosse o maior e mais verdadeiro sentimento e sendo assim, provavelmente todos já tinham transado apenas por tesão, desejo ou até mesmo paixão.

Foreman, pra não perder o costume, quis mexer com House, assim como Chase.

"Eu nunca tive problemas emocionais por causa de uma deficiência."

Sem escolha, House começou a beber, e muito, tomou quase meia garrafa pela afirmação.

Cuddy sorriu e o encarou.

"Eu nunca me viciei."

Ele revirou os olhos, bebeu e observou Beatrice beber também.

"Nicotina."

Ela disse à ele um pouco tímida.

Começaram a segunda rodada e Chase se lembrou de Cameron.

"Eu nunca amei alguém a ponto de doer."

Ele e Melanie beberam e após alguns olhares, House e Cuddy beberam também.

"Eu nunca transei no banheiro do hospital."

House afirmou e esperou a resposta da pergunta que ele mais tinha a curiosidade em saber a resposta. Estranhamente, só ele e Cuddy beberam.

"Sério que vocês respeitam as regras da chefe?"

Olhou para Cuddy e tomou mais um gole apenas para deixá-la irritada.

"Um pra cada vez. Ou será que eu deveria beber de novo?"

Ela revirou os olhos e esperou a afirmação de Beatrice.

"Eu nunca fiz sexo oral antes de jantar."

Beatrice suspirou e deu uma gostosa gargalhada, tomando um gole junto com todos os outros, exceto sua irmã.

"Eu nunca menti pro meu chefe."

Wilson sorriu pra Cuddy e eles viram House, Foreman e Chase beberem.

"Vocês afirmam isso sem vergonha nenhuma?"

House perguntou à eles.

"Se você tem coragem de assumir em frente à Cuddy, nós podemos dizer isso à você também."

Chase respondeu e passou a bola pra Melanie.

"Eu nunca matei alguém."

Ela estava curiosa em saber quais médicos já haviam feito isso, mas não foi surpresa nenhuma ver que a única que não bebeu foi Cuddy.

"Eu nunca sofri por amor."

Foreman sorriu de si mesmo, orgulhoso por realmente não beber, porém foi o único, achando incrivelmente estranho ver House sendo tão sincero.

Então veio Cuddy:

"Eu nunca bati o carro na casa de alguém."

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela olhou para House com uma singela tristeza no olhar. Ele baixou a cabeça e depois bebeu um pouquinho como se dissesse que estava arrependido por ter feito isso.

Chase recomeçou mais uma vez.

"Eu nunca quis voltar com a minha ex."

Bebeu um gole e observou, sua maior curiosidade ali era ver como House e Cuddy reagiriam. Eles hesitaram por um momento, mas ambos acabaram bebendo, sem ao menos se olharem.

"Eu nunca larguei o noivo por alguém."

House ironizou Cuddy e ela bebeu balançando a cabeça, como se pensasse que ele era realmente um idiota.

A vez era de Beatrice.

"Eu nunca perdoei."

Ela olhou para todos os lados diversas vezes, esperando que algum se manifestasse, mas, infelizmente, perdão é uma coisa realmente difícil de se dar.

"Bom... Eu nunca armei pra alguém que amo."

Wilson sorriu sincero, mas se arrependeu da pergunta ao ver os olhos de Cuddy quando House bebeu.

"Eu nunca fiz alguém sofrer."

Melanie se vangloriou por isso, mas quase todos na roda beberam: House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase..

"Eu nunca tentei seguir em frente sabendo que não ia conseguir."

Foreman olhou para House e Cuddy e ambos beberam. A sorte dessa brincadeira era que todos já estavam com bastante álcool no sangue, nenhum deles jamais assumiria muitas das coisas que disseram.

"Eu nunca casei por conveniência."

Cuddy disse olhando nos olhos de House e ele tomou um gole.

"Sua sorte é que você ainda não casou."

Elea provocou e esperou Chase.

"Eu nunca masturbei um empregado."

Chase sorriu .

"E você nunca teve um empregado."

House revirou os olhos.

"Eu não, mas vocês..."

Ele olhou para Cuddy esperando uma resposta que pudesse deixá-la constrangida e ela bebeu.

"Mais que um?"

House perguntou sarcástico.

"Infelizmente, não."

Ela respondeu séria.

"Bom, então eu nunca me masturbei pensando em uma empregada."

House afirmou e olhou para Chase, devolvendo a provocação bebendo.

"Cameron.. Nos velhos tempos,"

Sorriu e viu Chase ficar sério e constrangido ao mesmo tempo em que Cuddy bebia também, assumindo que sempre teve desejos por ele.

"Eu nunca chorei por amor."

Beatrice riu e bebeu um longo gole, junto com todos da roda.

"Eu nunca manipulei."

Wilson olhou para House e fez sinal para que ele bebesse. Porém, ele não foi o único, quase todos ali já haviam feito isso pelo menos uma vez na vida.

"Eu nunca transei em um carro em movimento."

Melanie surpreendeu.

"Sério, eu adoraria."

Ela riu e se espantou com a sinceridade de House e Cuddy.

"Eu nunca quis me vingar."

Foreman mentiu e não bebeu, mas House, Cuddy e Chase não tiveram medo disso.

"Eu nunca sabotei um relacionamento."

Cuddy esperou que House bebesse e ele fez isso à contragosto. Racionalmente ele não havia feito nada para estragar o que tinham, mas sabia que seu sentido dark havia estragado tudo por medo de um futuro sofrimento.

"Eu nunca fui tão sincero em uma brincadeira."

Chase se sentiu bem em assumir isso, assim como todos os outros, menos Foreman.

"Eu nunca quis ter um filho com o chefe de diagnósticos do meu hospital."

Era a vez de House provocá-la, mas dessa vez ele pegou no ponto certo. Todos os outros olharam para Cuddy e ficaram incrédulos quando ela assumiu, pra ela, pra ele e pra qualquer um que estivesse ali.

House ficou sem reação quando a viu beber e sentiu que a brincadeira tinha chegado ao fim, eles poderiam se machucar ainda mais se continuassem.

* * *

><p>"E depois disso?"<p>

House perguntou preocupado com Cuddy.

"Bom, Nós..."

Elas se olharam e sorriram timidamente.

"Nós fomos para o quarto do Chase e vocês continuaram a festa no quarto do Wilson, algumas horas depois quando chegamos lá, não vimos nem você, nem ela."

Chase arregalou os olhos.

"Vocês foram pro meu quarto? As duas?"

"Sim."

Beatrice piscou pra ele.

"Se você quiser se lembrar..."

Melanie provocou.

"Mas e a Cuddy? Vocês sabem de alguém que estava na minha festa?"

Wilson perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

"Bom, eu sei que vocês contrataram o shushiman do resturante japonês... Ele pode saber de alguma coisa."

"Certo, então vamos procurá-lo. Obrigado."

Wilson agradeceu e os outros o seguiram até o restaurante.

Jin Futema era um dos melhores empregados do restaurante. Ele havia começado a trabalhar no navio há mais ou menos dois anos e era conhecido como o Mágico do Shushi, pois suas criações sempre tinham um toque especial, de acordo com o cliente.

Chase descobriu através de alguém na piscina que ele possuía um tempero especial e achou interessante contratá-lo aquela noite. Ele só não sabia, e muito menos se lembrava agora, de que esse ingrediente trazia o mesmo efeito de um 'boa noite cinderela', sendo o culpado pela amnésia de todos na manhã seguinte.

Eram quase 10 horas da manhã quando chegaram no restaurante procurando por Jin e qualquer pista que ele pudesse ter.

Através de uma conversa reveladora com ele, descobriram o motivo da amnésia e o último lugar onde todos foram vistos justos.


	6. Magic Night

** 3 horas**

Chase havia pedido a Jin algo diferente para uma despedida de solteiro não convencional e ele optou pelo Magic Night sem antes explicar os efeitos colaterais da substância.

"Faça o que você achar melhor, estou confiando no seu bom gosto."

Com a carta branca de Chase, Jin preparou dezenas de sushis e sashimis com um efeito especial: durante à noite ficariam mais soltos e no dia seguinte não se lembrariam de nada.

Juntou sua equipe e começou a se preparar para a festa no quarto de Wilson.

"É um prazer poder servir vocês. Quarto 604, é isso?"

"Exatamente. Aos cuidados de James Wilson."

Chase olhou pra Wison e piscou.

"Tenho uma coisa a resolver no meu quarto, cuida dessa pra mim."

Wilson riu e retirou seu cartão de crédito.

"Claro. Boa Sorte com as garotas."

Ele deu uma batidinha no ombro de Chase e se voltou para Jin, que já estava com sua máquina esperando pelo pagamento de Wilson.

Terminadas todas as burocracias, seguiram para o quarto 604, onde House, Cuddy, Foreman e alguns convidados ouviam música e jogavam Nintendo Wii.

"Eu não tenho mais coordenação motora pra jogar tênis, sinto muito."

Foreman desistiu após perder a quarta partida consecutiva para House.

"Você é fraco, sabia? Aposto que a Cuddy é melhor que você."

Ele apontou para ela e a desafiou.

"Só se for no Just Dance."

House sorriu e procurou pelo jogo em sua mala.

"Como você quiser."

Ele retirou do bolso da frente a segunda versão do jogo e esperou que ela escolhesse uma música.

"Damas primeiro."

Ela pegou o controle da mão dele e se aproximou olhando bem fundo em seus olhos.

"Você vai perder."

Sorriu e procurou a música perfeita. Ela sempre tirava a pontuação máxima quando dançava Crazy In Love.

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

House gostou da ousadia e se sentou para vê-la dançar, ele sabia que ela dançava sensualmente e muito bem, mas solta dessa forma ele nunca tinha visto.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes,_

_I touch on you more and more every time,_

_When you leave I'm begging you not to go,_

_**Eu olho profundamente nos seus olhos**_

_**Eu toco você cada vez mais**_

_**Quando você vai embora, imploro para você não ir**_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now,your touch_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love's,_

_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love._

_**Me deixou com cara de louca agora, seu amor**_

_**Me deixou com cara de louca agora, seu toque**_

_**Me deixou esperando você me ligar, seu beijo**_

_**Me deixou esperando você me salvar**_

_**Tão loucamente apaixonada**_

_**Me deixou com cara, cara de loucamente apaixonada**_

O álcool e os efeitos do Magic Night, definitivamente a deixaram enlouquecida, Cuddy sorria sensualmente e cantava pra ele cheia de desejo pela forma como ele a estava olhando.

Estava óbvio para qualquer um que estivesse sóbrio que o mínimo que House estava sentindo era um tesão avassalador.

Estranhamente nenhum dos dois parecia se lembrar do que havia acontecido no cassino ou na piscina. Provavelmente já haviam aprendido a lidar com o jeito com que um sabia machucar o outro.

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

House sentiu seu corpo esquentar e abriu dois botões de sua camisa quando Cuddy se virou pra ele, cantando, mas ainda segurando o controle e fazendo a coreografia sem ao menos olhar para a televisão.

_When I talk to my friends so quietly,_

_Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me,_

_Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,_

_If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress,_

_**Quando falo com as minhas amigas baixinho**_

_**Quem ele pensa que é? Olhe o que você fez comigo**_

_**Tênis, não preciso nem comprar um vestido novo**_

_**Se você não está lá, não tenho quem impressionar**_

Cuddy segurou nos joelhos dele e desceu rebolando sem cortar o contato visual, apenas para provocá-lo ainda mais.

_The way that you know what I thought I knew,_

_It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,_

_But I still don't understand,_

_Just how the love your doing no one else can._

_**O modo como você sabe o que eu achava que sabia**_

_**A batida que meu coração pula quando tô com você**_

_**Mas eu ainda não entendo**_

_**Ninguém mais tem um amor como o seu**_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

"Oh Love."

Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de se levantar e continuar o jogo.

Era incrivelmente divertido vê-lo ficar sem fôlego.

_Looking so crazy in love's,_

_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

**_Tão loucamente apaixonada,_**

**_Me deixou com cara, cara de loucamente apaixonada_**

Cuddy sorriu para ele ao terminar sua coreografia com a pontuação maxima, como havia prometido.

"Sua vez."

Ela entregou o controle à ele.

"Eu acho que não."

House respirou fundo à procura de ar e desistiu de continuar a brincadeira, pelo menos agora que estava precisando se refrescar um pouco.

"Vai desistir?"

Ela perguntou com um tom sexy na voz que ele logo percebeu.

"Eu vou tomar um ar."

House passou seus olhos pelo corpo dela uma última vez e seguiu para a varanda, onde se sentou e procurou por qualquer coisa não alcoólica.

"Já parou?"

Uma morena com um estilo latino se aproximou dele com uma garrafa de água.

"Preciso me hidratar um pouco."

Ele sorriu e pegou a garrafinha dela.

"Sente-se aqui, me faça companhia."

Apontou para a cadeira ao seu lado e pediu à ela que se sentasse para conversar e afastar seus pensamentos de Cuddy.

Paola Hernandez era uma mexicana jovem, linda e inteligente. Conversar com ela não era nada complicado, pelo contrário, assunto para os dois não faltava. O tempo passou tão rápido que ele nem percebeu.

Do lado de dentro, Cuddy tentava se afastar de um bêbado chato que estava babando em cima dela enquanto seus olhos procuravam involuntariamente por House. Já fazia um tempo que ela não o via.

"Procurando por alguém?"

Wilson chegou perto dela e despachou o bêbado.

"Eu? Não, por quê?"

Ela tentou disfarçar mas viu que ele sorria.

"Ele está lá fora."

Wilson apontou para a varanda.

"Ele quem?"

Ela tentou mais uma vez, só para não dar o braço a torcer.

"Não pense que eu não percebi o jeito como você está ansiosa olhando para todos os lados."

"Eu estou bêbada, é isso."

"Você quer vê-lo ou quer que ele te veja, eu entendo, são sentimentos que não dá pra controlar."

"Pára com isso, Wilson."

"Bom, caso você queira saber, tem uma morena linda conversando com ele, você pode chegar atrasada demais."

Ele sorriu e lhe entregou um copo com água.

"Vá até lá."

Piscou encorajando-a e foi para uma roda de alemães que ele nem ao menos sabia de onde havia surgido.

Cuddy hesitou por um momento, mas suas pernas andaram sozinhas e quando ela se deu conta já estava na varanda atrapalhando a conversa ou qualquer intimidade que eles estivessem tendo.

"Atrapalho?"

Perguntou sarcástica sem conseguir segurar sua raiva.

"Não, se junte a nós."

Ele sorriu.

"Não, obrigada. É melhor deixar vocês sozinhos."

Seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo perfeito da morena e ela sentiu um ciúme incontrolável, como se fosse uma adolescente. Era melhor sair dali antes que fizesse uma cena.

"Espera."

House segurou em seu braço, levantando-se rapidamente.

"Eu queria conversar com você."

Ela soltou as mãos dele de seu braço e se encostou na porta.

"Sobre?"

Perguntou tentando não demonstrar interesse.

"Sobre muitas coisas…. Vem comigo."

Ele segurou em sua mão, fazendo com que ambos os corpos reagissem ao toque e sorriu ao perceber que isso ainda acontecia com eles.

"Pra onde você vai me levar?"

Ela perguntou quando já estavam na porta do quarto.

"Pra um lugar mais calmo."

Ele respondeu sorrindo e pegando sua bengala que estava encostada no canto da parede.

* * *

><p>"Certo. Nós saímos da festa e ninguém mais sabe de nada?"<p>

House passou a mão pela cabeça e suspirou.

"Vocês podem falar com os seguranças do navio, eles podem ajudá-los a procurá-la."

Jin respondeu lhe oferencendo um saquê.

"Esse aí tem o Magic Night também?"

House respondeu sarcástico.

"Desculpa, eu não imaginei que vocês fossem consumir tanto sushi, se estivessem menos bêbados, talvez…"

"Cala a boca."

House aumentou seu tom de voz e virou de costas para ele.

"E agora?"

Perguntou à Wilson.

"Vamos falar com a segurança."

Respondeu sem muita expectativa.

Os restaurantes do navio já estavam se preparando para o almoço quando uma equipe inteira de seguranças começou a vasculhar todos os estabelecimentos.

"Vocês procuraram nos quartos?"

Um dos seguranças perguntou.

"Sim. Em todos os nossos"

Foreman respondeu.

"Bom, então continuaremos a busca por aqui. Não se preocupem que iremos achá-la."

Ele tentou tranquilizá-los antes de sair com o resto da equipe para o salão de beleza.

"E agora nós esperamos."

Chase disse e se sentou massageando as têmporas.

"É impossível que ninguém a tenha visto."

House disse por fim, desistindo da busca e se sentando também.

"Você não consegue se lembrar?"

Foreman perguntou, pois sabia que ele havia sido o último a estar com ela.

"Você acha que se eu me lembrasse eu estaria aqui?"

Ele aumentou seu tom de voz a ponto de fazer algumas pessoas que estavam próximas ouvirem a discussão. A intenção não era essa, mas no fim, seu grito acabou lhe trazendo uma pista.

"Doutor House?"

Uma pequena senhora de óculos redondos e uniforme se aproximou.

"Sim?"

Ele olhou para ela esperando aborrecimento.

"Vocês estão procurando a doutora Lisa?"

A delicadeza com que ela falou de Cuddy o fez agradecer a si mesmo por não ter sido grosso com ela anteriormente.

"Você sabe onde ela está?"

"Eu acho que sim.. Talvez.. Eu sei que ela estava chorando no banheiro e você apareceu."

"Chorando? Por quê?"

"Ora doutor House, você não se lembra do que disse à ela?"

Ele respirou fundo e respondeu pela milésima vez.

"Não."

"Bom… Eu não sei exatamente de tudo, mas vi algumas coisas acontecerem entre vocês dois."


	7. Possíveis Lembranças

** 5 horas**

"House, espera. Nós não podemos entrar aí."

Cuddy olhou pra ele e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Para com isso. Não tem mais ninguém aqui."

"Não tem, mas está escrito passagem restrita, eu não vou entrar."

"Os funcionários já foram todos dormir, ninguém vai nos ver."

"Mas aqui eu não quero ficar."

"Fica quieta e vem comigo. Ninguém vai nos atrapalhar aqui."

Ele a puxou com força para uma sala restrita à funcionários e ela acabou cedendo quando viu que não havia mais ninguém por ali. Pelo menos não aparentemente, já que Lucy os observava do andar de cima.

"Ok. Então fale rápido e vamos embora, eu preciso dormir."

"Calma, eu não consigo conversar com você me pressionando."

"Tudo bem doutor House, eu vou me sentar e te dar meia hora."

Ela procurou por algum lugar que pudesse se sentar e acabou escolhendo a escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar.

"Você continua me pressionando."

Ele se sentou no chão, em frente à ela.

"Sem pressão, pode falar o tempo que quiser."

Ela revirou os olhos e o encarou, esperando que ele começasse.

"Não me olha assim que você me deixa nervoso."

House abaixou seus olhos e começou a pensar no que dizer. Ele não tinha nada em mente, só sabia que precisava ficar sozinho com ela.

"Assim como?"

Ela continuou olhando intensamente nos olhos dele.

"Assim como se você quisesse entrar na minha alma."

Cuddy deu uma pequena risada e parou de olhá-lo dessa forma.

"Não se preocupe, eu jamais conseguiria isso. Você é muito difícil de desvendar."

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Você acha mesmo?"

"Claro."

"Mesmo depois de ter descoberto que eu tomei Vicodin sem ao menos me perguntar?"

Ela encarou seus olhos com um olhar triste.

"Eu... Não sei.. Talvez eu não saiba exatamente o quanto conheço você."

"Eu acho que você me conhece muito."

Ele cortou o contato visual e fechou os olhos, tentando não se envolver demais naquela conversa.

"Certo. Eu conheço você, e agora? Eu não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar."

Ela esperava por uma resposta vaga, mas ficou surpresa.

"Eu só queria saber por que você mandou me prender?"

House perguntou sem rodeios.

"Por quê? Você tem noção do que fez?"

Ela respirou fundo.

"Eu agi por impulso, mas não queria machucar você."

"Claro que não queria, você simplesmente fez. Como fez a vida toda."

"Cuddy.."

"Não me interessa o que você vai dizer, não me interessam os seus motivos. Eu sei que você se sentiu machucado, mas nada justifica isso."

"Eu sei que não, mas posso te explicar pelo menos? Eu fiquei com isso engasgado na minha garganta durante todo esse tempo. Eu preciso te dizer."

"Fala."

Ela não queria ouvir nada, mas resolveu dar à ele mais uma chance.

"Eu não queria ter feito aquilo com você. Não me arrependo, mas não queria. Foi um impulso idiota e desnecessário, mas serviu pra extravasar um pouco a dor que eu estava sentindo. Eu disse à você que não a culpava pela minha dor da mesma forma que você me disse que não queria que eu mudasse. Nós somos dois grandes mentirosos, Cuddy, esse é o maior problema."

Ele deu um longo suspiro e continuou.

"Quando eu vi você sorrindo e seguindo em frente no momento em que eu mais precisava que você estivesse presa comigo eu enlouqueci. Só fui pensar no que estava fazendo quando já estava dentro da sua casa. Doeu ver outra pessoa te fazer sorrir, na verdade isso só aumentou a dor que eu já estava sentindo. Foi um misto de ciúme e inveja que hoje não tem mais importância, mas na hora machucou. E agora eu preciso que você me perdoe por isso, porque eu não posso seguir com a sua decepção. Nós não temos mais nada agora, mas você foi muito importante pra mim."

Ouvir o verbo no passado fez o coração dela saltitar. De alguma forma irracional ela não queria que ele deixasse de amá-la.

"Eu perdôo você, House. Já passou, você já cumpriu sua pena e não me deve mais nada."

"Você acha que tudo pode voltar a ser como era antes? Eu queria muito que nós fôssemos amigos..."

Os olhos de Cuddy começaram a ficar pesados.

"Amigos? Você quer ser meu amigo?"

Ela perguntou chateada e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu quero que você seja feliz."

"Não seja ridículo, House."

O tom de voz dela já estava alto demais para a conversa tranqüila que estavam tendo.

"Eu não estou entendendo."

Ele tinha um olhar de dúvida, realmente não esperava aquela reação.

"Não? Você entra na minha vida, ou melhor, você bagunça a minha vida por mais de 20 anos e agora, depois de tudo que nós passamos você quer ser meu amigo? Nós nunca seremos amigos, House. Nunca fomos e nunca vamos ser, ainda mais agora depois de tudo.."

"Depois do quê?"

Ele perguntou sério, quase no mesmo tom de voz que ela.

"Depois de você ter me feito amar você."

Ela não conseguiu segurar suas lágrimas e se virou de costas para ele.

"Mas isso não é motivo pra nós não sermos amigos agora, não é?"

Por um momento ele pensou em tocar o ombro dela, mas achou melhor não fazer nada que pudesse fazê-la reagir de novo.

"Você disse uma vez que não queria ser meu amigo."

House fechou seus olhos e sorriu. Era isso que ele queria desde o começo, descobrir se ela ainda o amava.

E então percebeu que ela ainda estava magoada por tudo que ele tinha feito, mas ainda existia uma esperança. Em algum lugar dentro do coração dela, Cuddy não queria que eles fossem apenas amigos.

"Você seria corajosa o suficiente pra não ser apenas minha amiga?"

House jogou sua última carta com a esperança de que os meses em que ficou preso houvessem feito-a mudar de idéia ou ao menos repensar em ficarem juntos, mas não teve nenhuma resposta. Cuddy balançou a cabeça e saiu correndo de lá para que ele não a visse chorar.

Algum tempo depois, Lucy a encontrou no banheiro feminino.

"Está tudo bem, minha querida?"

Ela se aproximou de Cuddy e lhe entregou um lenço.

"Sim.. eu só.. Eu não sei..."

Ela já não conseguia mais parar de chorar, seu coração doía e ela não queria mais pensar em House.

"Eu a ouvi conversando com aquele homem.. doutor House, não é?"

Cuddy balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

Lucy perguntou.

"Lisa. Doutora Lisa Cuddy. Nós trabalhávamos juntos e.."

"Vocês se envolveram e se machucaram.. Eu consegui entender isso."

"Pois é.. Agora.. eu não sei, eu vou me casar hoje, mas não consigo tirá-lo do meu coração de forma nenhuma."

Lucy a abraçou e Cuddy continuou com seu choro desesperado, completamente assustada por não conseguir ter raiva ou qualquer sentimento ruim relacionado à ele.

"O amor é assim mesmo... Nós não conseguimos lidar com isso."

Lucy sorriu e enxugou as lágrimas dela.

"Eu só não entendo porque você está assim. Pelo que eu entendi ele te fez uma declaração de amor..."

As palavras de Lucy a fizeram chorar ainda mais.

"É por isso... "

Desde o momento em que vira House de novo, Cuddy sabia que algo de muito errado iria acontecer. Seguir em frente com ele distante era fácil, difícil era tê-lo por perto e tentar não amá-lo.

"Cuddy.. Você está aí?"

Uma batida na porta do banheiro a tirou de seus pensamentos. Ele estava perto de novo e ela estava frágil demais para se segurar.

"Cuddy?"

Ele bateu mais uma vez e Lucy a encorajou a abrir a porta.

"Você vai se arrepender se não fizer isso."

* * *

><p>"Então.. Ela não estava chorando porque eu a machuquei?"<p>

Ele perguntou à Lucy, que tinha acabado de contar tudo que ouvira há algumas horas atrás.

"Ela estava chorando porque você disse a coisa certa."

Lucy sorriu e o viu confuso.

"Mas e..?"

"Você entrou no banheiro e a levou embora."

"Pra onde?"

Ele perguntou desesperado por não se lembrar de nada.

"Eu não sei..."

Lucy pediu desculpas à ele e passou as mãos carinhosamente em seu rosto.

"Mas tudo vai ficar bem."

Ele tentou sorrir por sua gentileza, mas não tinha forças para isso. Fechou seus olhos, respirou fundo e tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa, quando ouviu Wilson pegar seu celular.

"Eu vou ter que falar com a Carol."

Ele discou e esperou alguns minutos.

**"_Carol? Oi, é o Wilson."_**

House começou a reviver a cena que Lucy tinha lhe contado.

**"_Carol... Escuta.. Aconteceu um problema."_**

_Ele havia entrado no banheiro e quando a viu chorando a pegou no colo por um instinto de proteção. Estranhamente, não sentia dor alguma em sua perna._

**"_Na noite passada nós...Nós bebemos demais e... A Lisa sumiu."_**

_Cuddy olhou para ele com seus olhos vermelhos e ele se sentiu culpado por fazê-la chorar. Ele odiava vê-la desse jeito, odiava vê-la sofrer por ele e odiava que ela o amasse tanto, muito mais do que ele merecia._

Se lembrou de olhar para Lucy e agradecer por cuidar de Cuddy enquanto a tirava de lá.

**"_O navio é enorme. Nós procuramos por todos os lados, mas..."_**

_"Eu odeio você."_

_Ela disse à ele poucos segundos antes de puxá-lo com força para um beijo ardente e apaixonado._

**_"Me desculpe, Carol. Mas eu acho que esse casamento não vai acontecer."_**

_Ele a colocou no chão e a puxou pela cintura, deixando-a completamente colada ao corpo dele. Alguns minutos depois iam em direção ao quarto 210._

"Oh meu Deus."

House falou em voz alta quando Wilson desligou o telefone.

"O que aconteceu?"

Wilson perguntou preocupado.

"Tem um lugar que nós não procuramos."

Ele respondeu sentindo seu coração pular.

"Que lugar?"

Foreman perguntou sem entender.

"O meu quarto."

House disse por fim, lembrando-se de parte do que tinha acontecido aquela noite.


	8. Amor e Sexo

Eles correram o mais rápido que puderam, com House andando logo atrás, apoiado em sua bengala. A porta estava destrancada e se abriu quase de imediato.

"Oh my God."

Chase havia sido o primeiro a chegar, ele respirou aliviado e sentiu suas pernas travarem, sem saber o que fazer ou como agir diante do que via.

Foreman e Wilson, que foram bloqueados por ele na entrada do quarto, acabaram forçando a entrada e o empurrando para o mais longe possível, entendendo rapidamente o motivo dele estar imóvel.

House chegou logo depois e sua presença fez com que todos saíssem do transe em que se encontravam.

"Saiam daqui."

Ele apenas disse e todos saíram na mesma hora, sem ao menos olharem pra trás.

Por sorte, havia um fino lençol cobrindo parte do corpo de Cuddy, ela estava deitada para baixo, sem deixar seus seios à mostra.

House fechou seus olhos e passou as mãos em sua cabeça. Não estava arrependido, mas chateado pela situação em que se encontravam.

"_Ela vai se casar."_

Ele se lembrou.

** 5:45 da manhã**

"Você tem certeza disso?"

Ele abriu a porta do quarto com seu corpo colado ao dela e a empurrou para dentro, com força.

"Certeza do quê?"

Cuddy estava ofegante, sem conseguir soltar os lábios dele. Ela mordia com intensidade e puxava seus cabelos.

"Você vai se casar..."

Ele a sentou em uma mesa, colocando-se entre suas pernas e retirando sua blusa, enquanto continuava a beijá-la com voracidade.

"Cala a boca."

Ela o apertou entre suas pernas e começou a abrir os botões de sua camisa, sem se preocupar com o que iria acontecer depois disso.

Talvez fosse o álcool ou sua fragilidade... Talvez ela precisasse apenas viver esse momento de paixão e entregar seu corpo a quem ele pertencia... Talvez nada do que ele havia dito mudasse alguma coisa.

Existia apenas um fato: ela o amava. Porém, junto com isso estava uma regra: ele não poderia ser uma escolha.

Amigos? Não, eles nunca seriam amigos, ele a amava também e ela havia entendido que ele estava atrás de uma segunda chance, mas isso não daria certo.

Seu coração lutava contra sua mente alcoolizada e perdida. Ela iria amá-lo durante a madrugada e depois disso...

Bom, hoje era o dia de seu casamento.

Ela não iria jogar sua vida fora por ele. Não agora, não de novo. Tudo iria terminar da mesma forma que terminou na primeira vez. E além do mais.. Ele estava bêbado. Quem poderia lhe garantir que ele diria tudo isso se estivesse sóbrio?

"House.."

Ela gemeu quando ele passou sua barba por seu rosto, pressionando seus quadris com suas mãos quentes e fazendo-a se levantar para ele puxar sua saia.

Seu corpo já tinha perdido todo o pouco controle que tinha, nesse momento, ela não conseguiria negar a ele nada do que ele quisesse. Sentiu seu membro enrijecido por dentro da calça se esfregar contra ela e precisou se segurar na mesa para não cair, arqueando seu corpo e dando a ele acesso livre para seus seios.

House passou os dentes pela alça do sutiã, mordendo de leve seu ombro esquerdo, e soltou o fecho com uma mão, enquanto a outra apertava sua perna, deixando pequenas marcas vermelhas.

Ele começou a beijar seu pescoço delicadamente, na medida em que seu sutiã caía em seu colo e a segurou firme com as mãos em suas costas, subindo para sua nuca e seus cabelos. Cuddy soltou um gemido ofegante quando ele puxou seus cabelos e passou a língua em seus lábios, bochechas e na outra parte do pescoço.

Ela mantinha seus olhos fechados e mordia seu lábio inferior, sentindo uma gostosa sensação que só ele conseguia lhe proporcionar.

Suas mãos firmes, que percorriam suas costas, a fizeram se sentir segura para se soltar da mesa e ela o abraçou, raspando suas unhas em suas costas nuas.

Ele sorriu ao perceber que ela tinha a mesma urgência que ele, e a segurou no colo, descendo-a da mesa em direção à uma parede fria. O corpo dela se contorceu quando ele a pressionou ao seu e a forçou contra a parede, para que ela pudesse se encaixar nele e estivesse na direção perfeita para ele sugar seus seios.

Cuddy o apertou com suas pernas e teve alguns movimentos involuntários quando ele a sugava com força. Primeiro o esquerdo, depois o direito. A língua dele circulava em seus mamilos e mordia com uma voracidade que ela nunca havia visto. Mas ela queria mais, seus corpos se conheciam o suficiente para saberem o que um queria do outro, eles apenas se deixavam levar pelo calor.

House segurou seus braços para cima de sua cabeça, e continuou a sugar sem que ela pudesse se defender. Era uma tortura deliciosa e completamente excitante. Ela arqueava suas costas e movimentava seu corpo cada vez mais forte, procurando um contato maior e o amaldiçoando por ainda estar de calça.

Ele também tinha a necessidade de tê-la rápido, forte e sem tempo para preliminares, então a soltou da parede e a jogou na cama.

Cuddy foi empurrada de costas, com seu corpo suado e sua calcinha já molhada.

"Vem."

Ela abriu suas pernas e apontou seu dedo indicador para ele, fazendo um convite irrecusável.

House sorriu e balançou a cabeça, enquanto tirava sua calça, subindo em cima dela.

Ele passou seus dedos pela lateral de sua calcinha e a puxou com força, deixando-a fazer o mesmo com sua boxer preta.

E então a penetrou de uma vez só, empurrando seu corpo para trás e fazendo-a ofegar ao mesmo tempo em que abria um sorriso lindo para ele, encarando seus olhos azuis.

Cuddy segurou em seus cabelos e puxou seu pescoço, beijando e sugando com uma força que aumentava a cada estocada dele.

Ele ficaria marcado, ela não tinha dúvidas.

Fechou seus olhos e se apertou ao corpo dele, fazendo movimentos no mesmo ritmo e aumentando a intensidade cada vez mais.

Ela o empurrou e fez força para mudar a posição, se sentando sobre ele e cuidando sozinha da pressão e do ritmo.

Ela cavalgava por ele e sentia suas mãos passearem por seu corpo, deixando-a cada vez mais enlouquecida com aquele contato. Ela queria mais, mas já não tinha forças suficiente. House sempre a desestabilizava e nessa guerra de poder, era sempre ele quem ficava por cima.

Ela soltou seu corpo e deixou que ele a deitasse novamente na cama, pressionando e colando seus corpos, cada vez com mais força e mais intensidade, até que ela começasse a sentir espasmos e ele pudesse fazê-la chegar ao melhor e mais quente orgasmo de sua vida.

Seu corpo tremeu junto ao dele e ela gritou e gemeu usando a pouco ar que tinha, sem conseguir se segurar. Ele estava próximo também e gozou algumas estocadas depois.

Quando saiu de dentro dela olhou para o estado em que a tinha deixado e sorriu. Ele amava deixá-la sem forças e amava ainda mais olhar para seus olhos depois do sexo e perceber que era amor sempre que faziam isso.

Seu coração disparava não apenas pelas sensações do orgasmo ou pelo exercício, ele batia diferente. Era uma sensação maravilhosa e só acontecia quando estava com ela.

Cuddy sorriu também e fechou seus olhos, segurando as mãos dele e fazendo-o se encostar à ela, para dormirem abraçados.

House fez carinho em seus cabelos e a cobriu com o lençol, enquanto se deitava de conchinha. Tê-la perto assim era a melhor sensação do mundo, poder sentir o perfume de seus cabelos, sentir sua respiração, seu coração bater...

Viu Cuddy adormecer, deu um beijo em sua bochecha e tentou pensar no que iria acontecer daqui pra frente.

Sua vida não era um conta de fadas e por mais que a amasse, não sabia ao certo o que deveria fazer. Ele estava um pouco atordoado com aquela explosão de sentimentos depois de tanto tempo e decidiu sair dali e deixá-la acordar sozinha, sem o peso das conseqüências daquele dia.

Se trocou rapidamente e seguiu para o quarto de Wilson, já eram 7:30 da manhã e tudo estava uma bagunça. Andou cambaleando e tropeçou no tapete.

Meia hora depois percebeu que havia adormecido ali mesmo e não se lembrava de mais nada.

* * *

><p>"Cuddy?"<p>

House se sentou em uma cadeira próximo à cama e passou as costas de sua mão em seu rosto.

"_Oh god. Ela fica tão linda quando acorda." _Pensou.

"Cuddy?"

Chamou novamente e a viu se mexer, abrindo seus olhos lentamente.

"House?"

Ela estava confusa e um pouco tonta por causa da bebida, mas percebeu logo que não estava em seu quarto e se assustou quando o viu encarar seus olhos.

"O que aconteceu?"

Ela deu um pulo ao perceber que estava nua e puxou o lençol para esconder seus seios.

"Você se lembra de alguma coisa?"

Por um momento ele teve esperanças.

"Não.."

Ela olhou para ele confusa.

"_Magic Night"_

Ele pensou.

"Tudo bem, nós.. comemos um sushi batizado, ninguém se lembra de nada hoje."

Estranhamente, ele era o único que agora se lembrava de alguma coisa.

"Mas... Esse aqui não é meu quarto..."

Ela olhou para os lados e quando viu seus pertences, percebeu que estava no quarto dele. Nua e no quarto dele.

"Nós não..?"

Seu coração queria que ele respondesse sim.

"Não."

Ele mentiu e desviou seu olhar.

"Você bebeu demais e acabou vindo dormir aqui, eu estava no quarto do Wilson."

Pensou que isso fosse o certo a se dizer. Cuddy poderia se casar sem culpa alguma, já que ela não se lembrava de nada, não seria ele que estragaria sua vida de novo.

"Oh.."

Ela pareceu um pouco desapontada mas não quis transparecer. Se ele estava mentindo, era sinal de que não queria deixá-la pensar neles.

"Você.. Pode tomar um banho e se trocar. Nós já estamos chegando."

House sorriu para ela e saiu do quarto a tempo de encontrar Wilson falando com Carol novamente.

**"_Sim, está tudo bem, nós a achamos..."_**

Ele estava visivelmente chateado e não quis conversar com ninguém.

"Ela está bem."

Disse para Foreman e Chase que o encaravam preocupados.

**"_Não importa onde, Carol.. Está tudo bem e..."_**

Wilson olhou para House e entendeu que tudo continuaria igual.

**"_... Logo ela estará pronta para o casamento."_**


	9. A hora H

**Dia do Casamento 13 horas**

"Quanto tempo até chegarmos lá?"

House estava mais do que ansioso para sair daquele navio.

"Umas 6 horas.."

Wilson se sentou ao lado dele na mesa do restaurante.

"Eu achei que fosse menos."

Ele havia dito à Cuddy que logo chegariam ao porto, mas pelo visto a viagem duraria mais que o esperado.

"Você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?"

Wilson perguntou e ele ficou pensativo.

"Não.. Não aconteceu nada."

"Você tem certeza que vai deixar as coisas assim? Talvez ela mudasse de idéia se soubesse..."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

House cortou o assunto e ficou calado, ele queria não ter lembrado de tudo que aconteceu aquela noite. Seria mais fácil de superar.

Cuddy se juntou à eles para o almoço, um pouco constrangida pela situação em que a encontraram, mas cheia de vontade de se lembrar do que aconteceu. Ela temia ter perdido algum momento importante, principalmente porque algo lhe dizia que as coisas não tinham acontecido como House lhe contara.

"Preparada para o grande dia?"

Chase perguntou tentando deixá-la mais confortável.

"Eu acho que sim."

Ela sorriu e observou o cardápio à procura de algo leve, ainda estava um pouco enjoada da bebedeira.

"Você sempre pensou em se casar, Cuddy?"

Foreman perguntou à ela.

"Digo, a maioria das mulheres tem esse sonho..."

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"O meu sonho sempre foi ser mãe. Casar era só uma conseqüência pra ter uma família. Sempre achei algo desnecessário, se feito sem amor."

"E hoje em dia você não acha mais isso?"

Wilson perguntou enquanto chamava o garçom.

"Por que você está falando isso?"

Ela encarou os olhos dele confusa e um pouco envergonhada quando percebeu que estava fazendo uma das coisas que sempre achou sem sentido: casar sem amor.

"Você está se casando por amor?"

Ele finalmente perguntou, mas ela não teve tempo de responder ou fugir da pergunta já que o garçom chegou no exato momento em que ele a pressionou. Pra ela foi fácil sair pela tangente enquanto fazia seu pedido, e quando ele foi embora, o assunto já tinha esfriado, pairando no ar um curiosidade absolutamente sem resposta.

Cuddy passou parte da tarde no SPA, relaxando e preparando seu corpo para a cerimônia que aconteceria pouco tempo depois de deixarem o navio. Depois disso, se dirigiu ao Salão de Beleza e arrumou seus cabelos em um coque bagunçado com pequenas tranças e algumas flores de ouro branco presas em sua extensão, além de fazer uma maquiagem clara, que a deixou linda, mas completamente sem brilho.

Ela respirou fundo e foi para seu quarto pegar sua bolsa e arrumar as últimas coisas na mala.

O navio aportou exatamente às 19 horas e Carol já esperava por ela.

"Lisa. Hey, aqui!."

Ela acenou sorridente e Cuddy foi abraçá-la.

"Você está linda."

Carol sorriu e cumprimentou Wilson que trazia a mala de Cuddy.

Chase e Foreman apenas sorriram de longe e se dirigiram para um ponto de táxi próximo dali.

"Você não vem?"

Chase perguntou à House que hesitou, mas decidiu por fim assistir ao casamento, afinal, ela tinha ido ao dele uma vez.

Então ela e Wilson entraram no carro de Carol e seguiram para uma grande casa praiana que se situava em uma das mais belas praias de Miami, onde o casamento aconteceria apenas uma hora depois.

Chase e Foreman dividiriam um quarto, enquanto House e Wilson ficariam com outro. Eles deixaram suas coisas e começaram a se trocar. Por sorte, House havia levado um terno.

"Vermelha ou Verde?"

House mostrou duas gravatas para Wilson.

"Sério?"

"O quê? Eu sou um homem precavido."

Wilson revirou os olhos.

"Você é um covarde que precisa tomar uma atitude antes que seja tarde. E quando falo tarde, digo daqui à 20 minutos."

"Eu não preciso tomar atitude nenhuma e muito menos ouvir os seus conselhos. Você se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que eu ouvi você?"

"Eu lembro que você entendeu tudo errado, mas de qualquer forma se livrou da raiva. Fez sentido."

"Você quer que eu extravase de novo? Talvez eu possa entrar no quarto ao lado e dar um soco na cara do Tom."

Wilson sorriu e abriu a porta.

"Vá ao quarto ao lado, você vai saber o que fazer."

Ele saiu assim que deu seu último e certeiro conselho, deixando House pensativo. Ele estava se segurando para não correr até o quarto dela e pedir que não casasse, apenas porque achava que ela merecia seguir em frente, livre de uma pessoa tão cheia de sentimentos negativos.

Mas... Talvez não existisse problema nenhum se ele fosse apenas vê-la e desejar boa sorte.

"_É só isso."_

Ele pensou e foi até sua porta.

Cuddy já vestia seu vestido azul bebê, estava linda e muito nervosa. Casar aos olhos de House não seria nada fácil, ela se sentiria ameaçada até dizer sim e acabar logo com isso.

"Posso entrar?"

Ele abriu a porta delicadamente e perguntou dali mesmo, sem dar nenhum passo.

"Claro."

A voz dele fez seu corpo tremer, mas ela conseguiu disfarçar e sorriu para ele.

"Você está linda."

Ele disse enquanto passava os olhos por todo o corpo dela, desejando que pudesse ser qualquer outra pessoa que não ele mesmo.

"Obrigada."

Ela agradeceu tímida e se sentou.

"..Eu só estou um pouco nervosa."

Continuou, pedindo à ele que se sentasse também.

"Isso é normal. Logo passa."

House se sentou à sua frente e tentou parecer gentil, por mais que lhe doesse apoiar o casamento da mulher da sua vida.

Cuddy balançou a cabeça concordando com ele e ambos ficaram em silêncio, se encarando por um momento que fez o mundo parar de girar.

"O que aconteceu hoje de manhã?"

Ela perguntou sem ao menos pensar no que dizia. Alguma coisa muito forte dentro dela simplesmente precisava saber.

"Não aconteceu nada."

Ele respondeu incomodado e desviou o olhar.

"Eu sei que aconteceu."

Ela sorriu.

"Você..."

Ele começou a frase, mas ficou com medo de perguntar se ela havia se lembrado e acabar se entregando.

"Eu não me lembrei..."

Ela entendeu que ele estava com medo de ser previsível demais.

".. Mas eu sinto."

"Como?"

House perguntou se sentindo constrangido e assustado ao mesmo tempo.

"O seu perfume no travesseiro.."

"Eu dormi lá à tarde."

Ele respondeu rápido.

"E.. O seu cheiro no meu corpo."

Ela sorriu, não adiantava fingir.

"Cuddy.."

"Não fala nada. Eu sei o que aconteceu. Só não sei porque você não me disse. Não significou nada pra você?"

Perguntou chateada.

"Você acha que não?"

House se sentiu ofendido, mas ela estava certa, qualquer um interpretaria dessa forma.

"Eu não vou saber se você não me disser."

Cuddy ainda tinha esperanças que ele tomasse alguma atitude.

"Significar alguma coisa não vai mudar o fato de que nós não podemos ficar juntos de novo."

"Você tem certeza?"

Ela tentou, prometendo para si mesmo que seria sua última tentativa.

"Tenho."

Ele disse por fim, se lembrando de que há algumas horas atrás a situação estava invertida, quando ele havia perguntado à Cuddy se ela poderia ser corajosa o suficiente para seguir em frente com a relação dos dois.

Ela não havia respondido, mas estava respondendo agora, só que já era tarde demais. Ele estava sóbrio e pensava mais na felicidade dela do que na sua própria.

O amor que sentiam era muito complicado e mudava à todo instante. Em um momento eles tinham coragem de lutar contra tudo para ficarem juntos, no outro, se acovardavam, com medo do próprio sentimento.

"Você é um covarde, House. Um covarde que tem medo de tomar qualquer atitude. Faça alguma coisa. Me tira desse casamento."

Cuddy gritou com ele e se calou quando Carol bateu na porta e começou a apressá-la.

"Vamos Lisa, já está na hora."

Ela passou por ele e encarou seus olhos com um último olhar apaixonado. Seguindo sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Somewhere there's speaking

It's already coming in

**Em algum lugar há falatório,**

**E já está chegando.**

O altar havia sido montado nos fundos da casa, em uma praia particular, próximo ao mar. Estava tudo lindo e Tom a esperava com seus padrinhos quando ouviu a marcha nupcial tocar e viu aquela bela mulher caminhar para ele, prestes a se tornar sua para sempre.

Cuddy segurava seu buquê e dava um passo de cada vez.

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

**Ele é tudo que você quer**

**Ele é tudo que você precisa**

Ela sorriu para seus convidados e avistou Wilson, Chase, Foreman…

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

**Ele é tudo dentro do que você queria ser**

Mas ele não estava ali e ela deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem de olhos.

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

**Ele diz todas as coisas certas**

**No momento exato**

Qualquer um pensaria que era graças à emoção do momento, mas não. Não era. Ela chorava por outro motivo.

But he means nothing to you

And you don't know why

**Mas ele não lhe significa nada**

**E você não sabe porque**

Hoje era o dia do seu casamento e ela queria tanto ser feliz.

You're waiting for someone

To put you together

You're waiting for someone to push you away

**Você está esperando por alguém que lhe conserte**

**Você está esperando por alguém que lhe rejeite**

Cuddy estava há poucos passos do altar, desejando que fosse ele quem estivesse ali.

There's always another wound to discover

There's always something more you wish he'd say

**Há sempre outra ferida a ser descoberta**

**Há sempre outra coisa que você gostaria que ele falasse**

Por sorte, ele não estava tão longe, apenas há 600 metros em direção ao mar.

I am everything you want

I am everything you need

**Eu sou tudo que você quer**

**Eu sou tudo que precisa**

I am everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

**Eu sou tudo dentro do que você queria ser**

I say all the right things

At exactly the right time

**Eu digo as coisas certas no momento exato**

De dentro de uma lancha, House observava o casamento prestes a acontecer.


	10. O atentado

"_Você é um covarde, House. Um covarde que tem medo de tomar qualquer atitude. Faça alguma coisa. Me tira desse casamento."_

Cuddy o intimou e simplesmente seguiu o curso de sua vida. O que ela queria, afinal? Que ele invadisse o casamento?

Uma atitude poderia ser suficiente, uma declaração de amor, uma prova de que ele estaria ao seu lado….

Mas o que ele poderia fazer agora? Era tarde? Não era?

Sua cabeça questionadora não parava um minuto sequer e a verdade era uma só: nunca seria tarde.

Depois de tantos anos, de tantos problemas e tantas superações, sempre iria existir uma chance pra eles. Pelo menos enquanto se amassem.

Antes de sair, Cuddy tinha um olhar apaixonado, mas olhou pra ele com tanto desdém que o deixou chateado. Parecia que ela sabia que ele iria se acovardar e não havia nada que pudesse fazer contra isso.

House suspirou e saiu pelos fundo da casa.

A marcha nupcial que começava a tocar estava deixando-o enjoado. Ele precisava ir até lá e dizer à ela que não se casasse, mas estava com medo e vergonha.

Então decidiu correr dali, o máximo que pudesse, até que encontrou Arlene, segurando Rachel no colo.

"Você vai mesmo deixá-la se casar?"

Pronto! Mais uma se intrometendo em sua vida e lhe dizendo o que deveria fazer. Por mais que fosse o certo, era insistência demais de todo mundo querer que ele tivesse uma atitude nobre de repente.

"Eu não sei como fazer."

Disse à ela e pegou Rachel no colo.

"…Só queria ser mais corajoso."

Sorriu para Rachel e apertou de leve suas bochechas.

"Bom… Se você estiver interessado, tem uma forma de vocês fugirem daqui."

Tudo que Arlene sempre quis foi a felicidade de sua filha e sabia que ninguém no mundo, além de House, era capaz de lhe dar isso.

Pensou em não intereferir, mas eles eram tão complicados…

Então deu a entender que ele poderia arrancá-la do altar e usarem a lancha para fugir, mas não foi bem assim que ele pensou.

House dirigiu duzentos, quatrocentos, seiscentos metros e parou. Parou para ver o casamento e respirar fundo antes da última besteira que iria fazer.

Mas agora valeria a pena, qualquer consequência valeria a pena.

Ele estava com tanto medo.

Cuddy se aproximava cada vez mais e quando já estava no altar sentiu um arrepio.

Um arrepio que todos passaram a sentir segundos depois, porque viram algo se aproximar. Cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais perto.

* * *

><p>"Oh God."<p>

Cuddy fechou os olhos e passou as mãos pela cabeça, deixando cair o buquê e vendo todos correrem dali apavorados. Tom tentou puxá-la, mas ela se soltou e esperou apenas que o estrago fosse feito.

Aconteceu como ela imaginava, mas ao invés de ser no altar, ele atingiu a mesa de doces.

"Eu não queria machucar ninguém."

Gritou pra ela enquanto tentava dar ré e tirar a lancha dali.

House respirou fundo e sorriu ironicamente, ele já estava craque em resolver as coisas desse jeito.

* * *

><p>"Então é isso."<p>

Disse em voz alta e ligou o acelerador.

A praia se aproximava cada vez mais e ele conseguia ouvir a gritaria. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico, mas de qualquer forma, ele estava se divertindo vendo dezenas de tias gordas correrem desesperadas para o mais longe possível.

Viu Wilson tentar ajudar na confusão e depois parar e sorrir. Essa era a coisa mais digna de House para atrapalhar um casamento.

Foreman e Chase também saíram dali, eles não confiavam muito na sanidade de seu chefe de qualquer forma.

A única que não se mexeu foi Cuddy, um pouco nervosa e assustada, mas achando aquela atitude… Linda.

Nesse contexto era linda mesmo.

Ele atingiu a lancha na mesa mais afastada, pra não haver nenhuma má interpretação, por mais que soubesse que todos poderiam dizer que isso foi uma tentativa de homicídio.

Houve uma explosão de bolo pra todos os lados e a gritaria não cessou.

Cuddy se aproximou dele sorrindo e observando Carol mergulhada no glacê.

"Você não vale nada." - disse para ele.

House a ajudou a subir na lancha e com muito custo conseguiu tirá-la dali.

"Nós temos que correr, o Tom pegou um celular e eu sinto que ele está ligando pra polícia."

House disse à ela sorrindo e apontando para Tom, que estava vermelho de raiva, sentindo o ódio crescer por sua corrente sanguínea. Ele já havia ouvido falar que House era insano, mas não a ponto de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Ele seria preso de novo e parecia não se importar com isso.

"House.. espera.."

Eles já estavam bem afastados quando ele se virou pra ela.

"Você não quer ir comigo?"

Perguntou com medo.

"É claro que eu quero, meu amor… Mas eu preciso da minha filha."

Sorriu e passou as mãos no rosto dele.

"…Nós precisamos voltar pra buscá-la."

House sorriu de volta e respirou aliviado.

"Isso não vai ser problema."

Ele entregou o leme à ela e abriu a porta do compartimento inferior.

"Pode vir pequena pirata."

Gritou para Rachel que logo apareceu rindo.

"Eu guardei ela ali pra se proteger."

House a pegou no colo e foi até Cuddy que olhava para os dois surpresa.

"Mas como?"

Perguntou com um brilho no olhar.

"Vovó."

Rachel respondeu por ele e nada mais precisou ser dito.

"Bom, então… Nós somos uma família de fugitivos agora?"

Cuddy segurou sua filha no colo e deixou que ele comandasse o barco.

"Você aceita vir nessa aventura comigo?

Ela se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

"É claro, sir Bootstrap."

Sorriu para Rachel e a apertou forte. Eles seriam uma família não convencional, mas estariam sempre juntos e era só isso que importava.

We can go anywhere, go anywhere

But first it's your chance

Take my hand come with me

**Podemos ir a qualquer lugar.**

**Mas primeiro é sua chance**

**Pegue minha mão, venha comigo**

"Pra onde vocês gostariam de ir? Podemos conhecer as praias de Cancun, ou Rio de Janeiro.."

House estava incrivelmente lindo, sorrindo de uma forma que ela nunca viu.

Feels like we're on another level

Feels like our loves intertwined

We can be two rebels

Breaking the rules

Me and you, you and I

**É como se nós estivéssemos em outro nível**

**Parece que o nosso amor se entrelaçou**

**Nos poderemos ser dois rebeldes**

**Quebrando as regras**

**Eu e você, você e eu**

"Não importa pra onde vamos, só me importa que estaremos juntos."

House levantou seu braço e abraçou as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

I'm driving you can take the front seat

Just need you to trust me

**Eu dirijo e você se senta no banco da frente**

Eu só preciso que confie em mim

"Você promete que não vai me deixar nunca mais?"

Encarou os olhos dela, sincero.

"Eu nunca te deixei."

Respondeu abrindo um sorriso encantador, daqueles que deixavam House completamente derretido.

There's no one else that matters

You love me and I won't let you fall girl

**Mais nada importa**

**Você me ama e eu não vou deixar você cair garota**

"Hum… Eu acho bom mesmo."

Cuddy soltou Rachel e a pequena foi para o andar de baixo brincar, deixando-os a sós para simplesmente se olharem.

O mundo sempre paravam quando eles se encaravam dessa forma. E era bom, por um momento eles eram pra sempre.

"Eu te amo."

Ela disse à ele e House fez um carinho em seu rosto, puxando-a para um beijo delicado e apaixonado.

"Nós podemos ir pra uma ilha deserta também."

Piscou pra ela e a puxou novamente, ele não queria que isso acabasse nunca.

Double your pleasure

Double your fun

And dance

Forever

**Dobre o seu prazer**

**Dobre a sua diversão**

**E dance, pra sempre.**

**FIM**


	11. Presos em uma ilha

"Oooh great. Por que você não pensou nisso antes?"

Ela revirou os olhos e se sentou na areia.

"Porque eu estava ocupado demais salvando a sua vida."

Falou irritado e se sentou ao lado dela.

A praia em que estavam era calma e deserta, e se não fosse a irritação de ambos pela falta de combustível, poderia até ser considerada paradisíaca.

De qualquer forma, o problema não era tão grande. Seu celular tinha rede, sabe-se lá como, e graças ao GPS da lancha, eles não poderiam se considerar perdidos.

"Eu não tive culpa."

Falou chateado e sentiu Cuddy se pendurar em seu pescoço.

"Eu sei que não, me desculpa, é a TPM."

Ela observou a carinha chateada dele e achou a coisa mais linda do mundo.

"Sei."

Disse fazendo charme e empurrando-a na areia.

"O que nós podemos fazer agora até Wilson atender o telefone?"

Encarou seus olhos com luxúria.

"Eu não sei.. Rachel está dormindo."

Sussurrou no ouvido dele.

"Ela tem o sono pesado? Porque você sabe, você não costuma ser muito silenci.."

"Shiiii."

Cuddy colocou o indicador em seus lábios fazendo-o se calar.

"Vamos aproveitar que essa ilha é só nossa por enquanto."

Ela segurou firme em seu pescoço e o trouxe para mais perto, mordendo com força seu lábio inferior e passando delicadamente sua língua por ele.

O momento era perfeito para o sexo, sem medo e sem preocupações, mas talvez se House tivesse checado a bateria do celular e insistido um pouco mais para Wilson atender, o final da história não fosse tão preocupante.

De dentro da lancha seu celular piscava:

**NO BATTERY**


End file.
